Play It Off
by AliceStrangely
Summary: The two seemed like the perfect arch rivalary. But what really happens behind close doors.Seifer/Squall Yaoi Oneshot


AS: A Story For Ashewalton over on Deviantart for her FicDistro in December. I hope she liked/s it :D It was my first Seifer/Squall story, let alone FFVIII in general. It's a little jumbly at times and its very short, but I don't think I did too bad. Hope you enjoy! Happy Holidays BTW~

XXXXXX

They played it off pretty well.

No one would have thought, even consider that the relationship the two SeeD commandos shared was anything more than a mutual friendship. And even that description was stretching it. Whenever the time or situation you could always count on the dark glances the General sent to the elder missionary. The rude remarks whispered under hush breath as the two strolled past one another. They were sworn rivals, enemies whose top priority was to out do the other in anything shape or form.

Who'd of thought that anything would turn into some so intimate.

It was far past the designated curfew hours at Balamb Gardens and Zell Dincht was beginning to worry about his friend and leader's whereabouts so late at night.

"It's just not like him, man. Maybe we should go look for him."

Irvine Kinneas resided on his bed, signature cowboy had perched on his head while the rest of him was clad in lounging pants, his focus lay on the hustler magazine in his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere at this time of night. 'Sides, it's curfew. We get caught, it's our ass in the fire."

"But-"

Irvine disconnected his gaze from the many scantly clad woman for on moment to looked dead in Zell's tattooed face; eyes shining in irritation.

"Look, if Squall get's caught he get's caught. Most he'll get is a slap on the wrist. No questions asked, no punishment. If we get caught it's dish duty for like a month and physical hell with Squall if he catches wind."

The cowboy-esq character settled back into a more comfortable position of his ogling of working girls at there finest, "Like hell if I put my neck out for that dick."

Zell pouted in his seated at his friend and so called comrade, "So you're not gonna help me look for him?"

With an overly exaggerated finger-lick and page turn Irvine denounced Zell's favor for the final time that night. The martial artist stood with a determined gleam in his crystal eyes, "Well, fine then. Looks like I have no choice but to go solo."

There came no reply as the he stormed out of the room and into the sleepy halls of the Gardens.

It was a pleasant evening. The halls were silent and clear of anyone dumb enough to attempt to parade about in the black of night, with surveillance and routine checks every twenty minutes. Zell was no idiot; just concerned on the whereabouts of his commander. Like he'd mention before, if just was not like Squall to just not be in his dorm at call time.

He was a rather punctual person, who was always the first to the meetings. His cool nature would just not allow him to be anything but just. Thus the reason for Zell's mother like worry. The blonde tried to think of all the possible places his friend and commander could be. Perhaps the library, catching up on new monsters discoveries or techniques that could help him in the long run. Or maybe his own personal office, being one of the top heads of Garden always called for an exceeding amount of paperwork and stress. Zell checked both these places and more, but with no avail. Squall seemed to just have fallen from the face of the Earth.

Demoralized Zell sighed, he'd been looking for the guy for over an hour now and he still was no where to be found. He was about to call it a night and report his missing commander to Cid in the morning until he heard voices.

They were hushed, which took a lot for Zell to find the general direction they were coming from but got a lead five doors down from his current location. He pressed an ear to the wooden door, silently swearing as the door slightly swung forward. He grabbed the pendulum before it exposed his snooping position any further, but it gave him just enough time to get a good look of the two voices he heard previously.

He had found his Commander…in Seifer's room?

The hell was he doing there?

Zell peeked into the room his curiosity burning too heavily to just ignore.

"…All I'm saying is that you took it a little too far."

Took what to far too far? Zell racked his brain to recall the events from earlier that day to perhaps help him deceiver this bizarre rendezvous.

"What! It was a little nudge, I can't help that your tight ass couldn't keep your balance."

Nudge? Oh, that's right!

Earlier that day Seifer was ordered to join Squall, Irvine and himself of a Field Mission to the Kashkabald Desert. No one was excited in the least to have to work with the rude, asshole that was Seifer. Rather than help he mainly terrorized the team for the entire mission in the unbearable scorching heat; from rude remarks directed at Zell and slapping Irvine's hat to the floor one too many times to actually shoving Squall to the hot ground.

Nudged him, right.

"It wasn't just the 'nudge' Seifer, it was the disrespect you kept throwing back at me in front of my men!"

"Well I'm suppose to play my part aren't I? The arrogant asshole you can't stand to be around, right! Of course I'm going to disrespect you in front of those little chicken wusses!"

Zell watched as Squall folded his arms giving Seifer his signature, 'you really want to try my patience when I'm this pissed' look as he sat at the foot of the others bed. 'Play my part'? What did he mean but _that_!

Seifer groaned, rolling his eyes as he walked behind the other sitting with his shoulder touching the others. "Shiva, you are such a drama queen! I never know what the hell you want from me."

"Maybe if you'd open your ears and listened sometimes you'd know."

There was silence for a moment, high voltage tension clouded the room as Seifer glared daggers to the back of Squall's head while the other did the same at the mirror that reflected the two. Finally Seifer spoke, uttering words Zell never thought were in his limited vocabulary.

"Look. I'm sorry, alright. If this is about me calling you a bitch in front of the cowboy and the idiot, I'm sorry."

The words did not seem to appease Squall to the extent that Seifer wanted, though he did however relax his shoulders slightly at the apology.

Zell nearly swallowed his tongue at the sight that unfolded before him.

Seifer. The Seifer. The Seifer who takes shit from no one, who terrorizes the occupants of Balamb Garden on a daily, who's is in the center of a treacherous rumor, was placing butterfly kisses up down Squall's exposed neck!

The blonde watched dumbstruck at his own commander reaction, rather than retch back and deck the offending man away, he simply unfolded his arms and sighed. What the _hell_ was going on?

"I forget sometimes, that you're sensitive about that word; when it's not used in the proper environment and tone."

The Knight began massaging the burnet's lax shoulders through his tight leather jacket, a content grin creeping up his face as those cold storm clouds closed in bliss. "It's alright…just mind what you say next time."

Seifer halted his massage to slide the furry coat from the other's shoulders, revealing more toned tan skin for his pleasure.

Zell sat in the hall conflicted; he wanted to leave and run back to his dorms, to try and forget everything he was seeing but his body was frozen with shock and awe to even stand. Who'd of guess that the two biggest testosterone equipped mercenaries were queer for one another?

Seifer continued his kisses on newly exposed skin hands wrapping around the other's waist, touching his abdominals through his thin tank. Squall only continued to sigh, head rolling back to lay on the blonde's strong shoulder and to give access to even more neck. The gentle kisses became more aggressive as he clawed and tugged at Leon's shirt, the thin material not able to hold up to the manhandling tore right up the center. The sound causing the burnet to jerk his head forward and open his eyes, outraged on what his rival had just did, "The fuck you do that for! Ugh, that was my favorite shirt, too!"

The assailant only snickered, throwing the man onto the mattress behind him, getting into a more assertive position above him. "Shut up."

He initiated a rather violent kiss, practically shoving his tongue down the brunets throat, groin rubbing feverishly against Leon's leather encased one. When they broke Squall glared and pouted, lips red and bruised from the force of the other's, "Asshole."

"Slut."

"I am not!"

"Oh, _please, _Leonhart! You're practically dating Rinoa."

"_She_ thinks we're dating! I'm just playing along so no one thinks anything about us. If being a slut means being with you,"

He grabbed the man by his collar dragging him down to his level to lick the shell of his ear, "then just call me the biggest skank in all of Garden."

Seifer grabbed Squall's legs on either side of him bringing them up his waist before removing his own shirt. "Cocky bitch." He began dry humping the other, ramming the other's body into his hardening organ the force making Squall groan in need.

The bed began to shake and rattle at the activity above, Zell continued to stare at the scene before him. His face was hot and red, not used to watching anything pornographic, let alone when it was happening live before him. His face grew even hotter at the sight of Leon removing himself from blonde's hips, sitting on his knees to roll down his body tight pants.

Oh, joy looked someone liked to go commando.

The pants suspended just under Squall's junk, which was as low as Seifer needed them to go, mouth attaching to the hovering organ like a leech. Zell could hear Seifer's hard sucks over Squall louder wails and cries of pleasure, his nails clawing at the blonde's short cut.

Zell himself felt an uncomforting tightness in his pants. He wasn't gay, but he'd be damned to say that the scene before him wasn't erotic. He bit his lip as he slid his hand over his bulge in hopes of easing the pressure.

Squall's hips worked in time with Seifer's, thrusting at a demanding force almost like he was trying to choke him with his cock.

"Yes, Seifer! Fuck, suck it _harder."_

The knight decided to add more to the fun by inserting two large fingers in between Squall's defenseless cheeks. A drawled groaned erupted from his throat, head curving back as did his back at the sensation of being fingered roughly.

Working in rhythm with the thrust and the sucks the mercenary's voice reached an even higher octave. It was like he was screaming but Zell knew there was no way Squall would allow himself to be heard outside of his quarters, especially at this time of night.

Seifer finally removed himself before the other had a chance to reach his peak, standing on his knees to pull his bottoms down as well. Unlike his exhausted lover before him, he did wear boxers with his pants, although they didn't do much good with his rather outsized length. The flustered Squall grinned lazily stroking the extension, jerking it roughly.

After a few tugs Seifer positioned Squall toward the end of the bed, his head close enough to the edge that it appeared as though it would fall off. The burnet removed the rest of his pants so that there was better access and spread his legs as far as they could go. The guy was mighty flexible.

There was a few inaudible whispers and soft kisses before Seifer plunged deep into the man below him. Squall's mouth opened in a cry, but no sound came out; just a shuddered breath.

Seifer did not wait for the other to adjust as he continue his actions.

Zell's hand betrayed him as it slipped into his pants, stroking himself in time with the other blonde's frantic pace. The springs squeaked. The mattress creaked. Squall writhed and moaned. It was a picture of sheer ecstasy.

It was a shame it did not last longer.

During Seifer's love making the burnet's eyes had been closed. It wasn't until Zell accidentally let out an all too noticeable groan that gray eyes snapped open to the foreign voice. Zell sat frozen with fear at curious storm clouds trying to penetrate the exact whereabouts of the groan.

"Mhm…Sei…stop for a second…"

"Wha?"

"S,Stop for a sec. I think I heard something."

The fast thrust slowly steady to an halt as the two peered to the door. Watching…waiting for the intruder to make himself known again. Zell would not give them such a sign, he quickly jumped up from his creeper position turning to dash for his dorm. Unfortunately he did not make it. A patroling SeeD watchmen stood before him.

"What are doing here after hours?"

"Uh, er-well you see-"

"The Hell's going on out here!" Seifer demanded emerging from his bedroom. He wore a loose fitting pair of sweats. Zell's blush could not have been redder, when Seifer glanced down to his crouch to find his pants unbuttoned and groin bulging.

He grinned as the patrolman escorted him back to his room, before giving him a demerit.

XXXXXX

"Maybe this will teach you not to wonder around campus after hours."

Squall watched Zell tiredly make his fourteenth consecutive lap around the school, face as red as the night before from the sheer exhaustion. "I,I,I was just…"

"Save it! I want another lap and this time your ass better make it back ten seconds sooner than before!"

The martial artist groaned as he willed himself forward for yet another lap. He had a feeling Squall wasn't upset about him breaking curfew as he was about him cutting he and Seifer's private session short. The man mentioned before strolled up behind Squall watching the tattooed teen pant and gasp for air as he rounded the corner.

"Damn Squall aren't you being a little hard on him?"

"I have to punish him he broke the rules, no matter how small it was. Besides after all this I'm sure he'll want to think twice before wanting to blab about what he saw to the others."

He looked up and grinned at the other allowing him to lay a quick kiss on his lips.

"True. I guess now we'll have to play our parts a little better, so that the little chickie will forget."

Squall chuckled, "I don't think anyone could forget what we did after witnessing it first hand."

"Yeah but we could play it off like it never happened."

========END========


End file.
